Reunion
by xXMissJanuary1996Xx
Summary: when a tragedy occurs it will force friends to reunite,after everyone had gone their seperate ways to make promising futures.Will it bring romance, jealousy, hate or happiness.Maybe a little bit of everything?
1. Unexpected Reunion

Well folks enjoy this fanfic and try to bear with me here.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks

"Huh, huh, huh," panted a muscular brown skinned male frantically. His vision was zoning in and out, blinking fast to try and gain control of his eye sight. His vision was zoning in and out. He clutched his chest, and dropped down to his knees; putting a palm on the cold concrete.

He had big chestnut eyes that were beginning to dilate and dark brown cornrows that stopped a little below his shoulders. He moved his rough hand from his fast beating chest to the small hole tore right below his chest, through his wife beater.

The dark red blood seemed to be flowing from the gaping hole just below his chest. "Oh nigga, come out to play! We were havin' so much fun. Weren't we Esco?" taunted a deep voice that was heard with the sounds of timberlands splashing in puddles on the wet ground. "Ay son, I think we got him. Let's leave 'fo we get hot!" a smooth male voice replied, starting to run the opposite direction. The other male took the hint and began running the same way as the footsteps became distant.

Drops of rain fell upon his face but 20 year old Riley Freeman was so confused, it startled him. Feeling all hope was lost, he dropped to his face, eyes closed. He could not process a single thought. He felt numb. Was this his fate; his destiny? To die in an alley?

"_You know Riley; you could really be something in life, if only you would stop trying to prove yourself as a gangster by displaying ignorant behavior," a 12 year old boy with brown skin, wine colored eyes and a large afro explained._

"_You need dese nuts nigga," an 8 year old with cornrows a white tee, baggy jeans and timberlands yelled back holding his family jewels_.

"What the?" 21 year old questioned, as the fast fallen rain beated against his back, head, and legs.

"_You are going to ruin your life Riley. Don't say I didn't warn you"_

Present day Riley felt his head throb as he stared at the 8 year old he was twelve years ago. He missed those times were he didn't have to stand on his own two feet. He could depend on…Granddad.

"Boy, get your black ass off the ground!" the old man with a green cotton jacket, glasses, and gray hair instructed.

"GRANDAD!" he questioned weakly, finding the strength to lift his head from the ground. He turned to his right as he watched his 8 year old self and 10 year old brothers image disappear.

"Listen boy. Get off the ground. Now don't start actin' like a bitch, after all dat 'I'm a gangster talk.' Be strong. I taught you to. And besides I've had 3 years of peace. I'm chillin' in heaven, and I don't need you here fucking it up, getting on my damn nerves. Bye boy, I love you," Granddad spoke as he slowly faded away.

_Why didn't I just listen' to Huey? _Riley thought as he as he pulled out his iPhone.

**48 Minutes Later**

"Riley Freeman. He's my brother. I'm Huey Freeman." a tall brown skinned man with wine colored eyes and a large afro asked stopping at the front desk of the Woodcrest Hospital. "Ah yes. He's the one with the cornrows right? He's in 4B," a pale red head said pointing down the hall. "The room is on the left side."

"Riley?" Huey spoke quietly, as he entered the plain room. He examined inside the rooms' dull white walls and saw the large machine sitting on the right of the hospital bed where his brother laid; tubes running through his arms, and an oxygen mask covering his face.

"Hello. Huey Freeman right? I'm Sharon Saunders," the nurse greeted with a smile, extending her arm for Huey to shake her hand. "So how's it looking?" Huey questioned showing the least bit of emotion.

That was typical Huey Freeman. No matter how horrible things seemed, he showed no fear. Neither did he show happiness or joy. The only thing that made him happy was a childhood friend. Jazmine Dubois, who he loved more than the thought of having a government who gave a damn about it's nation.

"It's not looking to good. Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Huey looked the woman up and down. She had mocha colored skin, black hair that stopped halfway past her neck, round lips, a beauty mark on the right side of her mouth and chestnut colored eyes.

"Yes, now please may you just tell me the news," he bit. He wanted to go into a speech about how he could handle this as well as how the world is so messed up and how this, and that. But deciding it was the wrong time and place, he just left it at that.

"Well Mr. Freeman, he has to stay in this hospital for at least one month; provided he lives. The injury was pretty bad. He got shot twice. He also lost a lot of blood. We operated on him, but he needs another operation, and so far I don't know all the details," Sharon sighed bowing her head.

"Okay. So when do you think he will wake up?" Huey sighed looking at his brother who laid there eyes shut. Right when Huey was about to speak the figure in the doorway caught his eye, distracting him.

"Is he going to be okay?" the person asked. "J-Jazmine," Huey stuttered. It had been three years since he had last talked to her. Jazmine stood tall and curvaceous. She had curly hair, which was once nappy in her childhood. It stopped mid-back. It was sort of like a reddish/brownish color. She had gotten darker around 7 years ago. She had honey-bronze colored skin and emerald green eyes.

"Hi I'm Sharon Saunders," the nurse greeted Jazmine. "Ohmigod! You are Jazmine Dubois! You are the best model ever! I like love all your photos. I can't believe I'm meeting you right now," the nurse gushed. "Thanks. But how is Riley?" she asked with hostility.

"It's not looking good. I can't believe it's been 3 years. You haven't changed," Huey bit sarcastically. Secretly he had missed her the minute she left Woodcrest to persue her dream of modeling.

_Flashback_

"_So that's everything?" A 19 year old with a huge bush wearing a black tee dark blue jeans and black, white, and red Jordan's asked standing on the edge of a large the overlooked the city of Woodcrest._

"_Yep, that's it. And everything is already set down in Los Angelos. My dad is taking me down to the airport in about an 15 to catch the flight. Cindy's mom is dropping her off," a bronze toned female with unique colored hair that was currently in a bun, a tan skirt, and white ruffled blouse replied, sitting under the large oak tree._

"_I still can't believe you are moving to L.A. and Tom and Sarah are letting you. Especially to be a model?"Huey laughed to try and shield the pain that he felt on losing his friend. It came of kind of nonchalant._

"_Cindy's moving with me; everything is all set; I already have auditions set up and a manager. Besides, I'm nineteen and allowed to make my own decisions without my parents' permission Huey," Jazmine stated proudly._

"_And Cindy. She's going to be a Spark in the WNBA. Wow everyone has everything all set. I still say her and Caesar won't be able to pull off the whole long distance thing," Huey replied never taking his eyes off the view. "Yep. Don't worry I won't forget to write,"Jazmine said as they both just sat there looking at the view._

_End of Flashback_

"3 years," Jazmine agreed looking at Riley on the hospital bed. She felt so sorry for him. She wanted to cry. "SO I see you did very good as a model," Huey spoke out trying to break the uncomfortable silence in the room. "How do you know each other?" Sharon asked fascinated. "We were neighbors, and hung out." Jazmine made sure not to say best friends because she didn't know if Huey considered her that, even if in her eyes they were and would always be.

"Jazmine what are you doing in Woodcrest anyway. Shouldn't you be in l.A. somewhere taking pictures?" Huey frowned turning his head. "I was doing a photo shoot here and happened to see the new and came over as soon as I saw," she told feeling the cold shoulder he was giving her.

"Well thank you for your concern. He's going to be just fine," coldly replied Huey.

"Um well ookaay. Do you have the time?" Jazmine tried her best to bite her tongue but Huey was being a jackass even more than he usually had at the wrong time, for no reason.

"If you have somewhere more important to go, be my gust. Like I said he'll be fine. He can do without your pity."

Jazmine was surprised. Her blood was beginning to boil. "What the hell is your problem Huey? I didn't do a thing to you and you treat me so unfair. I'm here for Riley. Why are you so mean?!" Jazmine questioned raising her voice. "Sorry but you have to keep the noise down a little because of sick patients," Sharon squeaked just finishing changing Riley's bandages.

"She was just leaving Sharon," Huey hinted pointing to the door. "Well I hope Riley feels better," Jazmine spoke softly leaving out of the door. "We used to be friends until she moved and never wrote, or called,"Huey sighed to Sharon, who just looked at the elder Freeman,

Well that was it. I hope you liked it. Please comment, Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter soon! And for those of you who don't know, granddad was an angel, and 8 year old Riley and 10 year old Huey were Riley's hauloosenations.


	2. I'm Here Now

Well I updated. My computer had crashed and by the time it was fixed, I didn't have the motivation to do another chapter because I didn't exactly know where I was gonna go with this. Please review, and special thanks to KOKI723, Young Neil, DarkSmile and especially TRIGGERMIKETHEGREAT because you have really helped believe it or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Jazmine's eyes and cheeks burned as the rapid wind stung them mercilessly. Her head was filled with a mixture of anger, frustration, sadness and disbelieve as she tried to grasp an overall emotion and an understanding of the events that just happened. Her legs were pumping steadily up the stairs to the roof where she had parked. Jazmine didn't even bother using the elevator, feeling the little walk would clear her head.

Jazmine, reaching her black M6 convertible, which had the roof up, wiped her eyes. Why was she crying? After all that was Huey Freeman. Heartless and cold. But Jazmine knew better than that. From knowing Huey for such a long time, she had picked up his weaknesses and strengths. After awhile, he had let his guards down around her and accepted some good things for what they were; whether he would admit it or not.

He had taught her not to show emotions over the simplest things because it was a sign of weakness, and he had barely said anything out of his nature. In fact she was being the simple one, because knowing how protective Huey was of Riley, seeing him in that hospital bed must have struck his heart. She looked at her watch. _8:23._ and visiting hours weren't over until nine.

Bolting towards the elevator this time, a smile crept across her face. The idea hit her full speed. Maybe Huey did miss her. She thought. _Well prayed._ It would make perfect since. It had been a few years since they had seen each other, and she had always loved him. Deep down she figured he had loved her too, but fate just wasn't working fast.

**Back inside the Hospital **

Huey had a blank look as he just continued to stare at the younger Freeman. It disturbed him seeing his brother look like this, yet he couldn't move his eyes away. He had warned Riley time after time about his thug mentality and how it would eventually land him in jail or worse: here. Still he ignored it.

The only person Huey had left had a 50% chance of living. His brother had so much potential. He could have been a writer or even a rapper. Rapper. Caesar could have given him that once in a lifetime chance.

_Flashback _

_2 years ago_

_ It was quiet, except for the fact that Riley impatiently complained about waiting for the dread head Brooklyn native known as Caesar. "Man Huey where in da hell is dis' mofo at. He is takin' too damn long. What was so important, he couldn't just say it over da phone?" Riley huffed crossing his arms. Huey and Riley were parked outside of Wuncler Burger waiting for Caesar to finish his 3o'clock shift._

"_Riley we've only been here for five minutes and Caesar gets off in ten more," Huey sighed. "Nigga den lets go inside, instead of sittin' here lookin' stupid. At least we can get somethin' to eat. Hell we can probably get a discount.''_

"_Fine."_

"_Huey, Riley, I'm ready lets go," Caesar smiled taking his apron and handing it to a skinny white woman with brown hair and green eyes. "So long people. I'm gone! You won't see me in here unless I'm buyin' this place!," Caesar laughed throwing up the peace sign. "Nigga what's wrong with 'chu?" Riley mumbled, stuffing his face with fries._

"_Because," Caesar explained closing the passenger side of the 1999 gray Toyota Camry. "You know how I told you I was gonna establish my career before I went to go live with Cindy in L.A? Well Cindy missed me too and insisted I come down there with her, but I didn't wanna look like I was tryna live off of her. Then she got all paranoid thinking I was cheating on her. I told her I wasn't but she said 'Yes you are' so then I,'' Caesar explained._

"_Nigga get to da' point!" Riley yelled looking agitated._

"_Long story short I'm going down there. She knows some rap producer and gave him two of my demos I sent her. He said he can't wait to see me and things should go up from there," Caesar smiled happily pumping his fists in the air. The Freeman brothers just stared at their close friend._

"_Mah nigga! We gotta celebrate. I knew your ass would make it!" Riley lied. "Nigga you said I couldn't and I should give up. Then you said Cindy was fucking some other dude, and she had forgot all about me. Don't niggas forget quick. Don't worry, you can get my autograph. But then again, you'd probably sell it," Caesar taunted._

"_Wateva' nigga," Riley laughed punching his arm. This was Caesar's big chance, and believe it or not, he was happy for him. But he saw this as his own opportunity too. "Just don't forget your nigga Riley. I got dat flow too. So you think you could put ya nigga Esco on." His facial expression was serious, yet hopeful._

"_So you are really leaving," Huey questioned keeping his focus on the steering wheel he was tightly gripping. 'Oh well' he tried to think but couldn't help feeling like he was losing the only friend he had left since Jazmine had left a year ago. He had even considered Cindy a friend he no longer had. "Yeah in a week. It's a good opportunity, you know? And I really miss Cindy. Sure I visit her once a month, but it's time to stay." Caesar felt sorry for the elder Freeman._

"_I understand. I'm not mad at you. After all we'll die alone. It's cool," Huey assured. "But unlike Jazmine, give updates even if we do see you on T.V.," He shook his head referring to Jazmine Dubois. "You know Huey you should come," Caesar assured happily. "You know the answer,' he stated._

"_Caesar, I wanna come. Maybe I can get me a small apartment. I just gotta know if you gon' put me on or not. You know I got skills. Seriously dude dis' could be ma' chance. Lemme go!," Riley begged, trying not to show it._

"_Alright Riley. This is the plan. I'LL go down there and check it out and then when I come back to get my mama, after I at least get ma' name known, I'll put you on. I'll put you on in between too, but yeah," Caesar promised. '"I say I should go when you go cuz' niggas 'round here have a tendency to fo'get where they came from when they blow up, but okay," Riley gave in, much to his disapproval._

"_Bet. Don't get sentimental Freemans. Besides I'm not leaving yet. Let's chill."_

"_Alright. How about we catch a movie,'' asked Huey._

"_Cool" Caesar and Riley said in unison._

_End of Flashback_

Well it had taken Caesar two months before his C.D. "The Wrath King Caesar" released after his two number one singles "Here to Stay" and "Dis for My Homies" dropped. Immediately after that he returned to Woodcrest to get his mother. Riley was impatient and let him know it. Caesar explained to Riley the cooperate side and how it took him a little long to get done. He told him he'd need more people, and demos and it all came off to Riley as bullshit. Riley put it in an interesting way and one word led to another. He accused Caesar of changing and said he was scared of the competition. The conversation ended in a "fuck you" and the rest was history.

Huey's mind was in a reminiscing state, so he failed to realize Jazmine's re-entrance. Heels softly brushing across the floor snapped him out of his trance. "Huey,'' Jazmine called, her voice just above a whisper. As if he was frightened, Huey slowly turned his head towards the doorframe. Her eyes looked a little puffy, but he was only able to tell due to the fact he overlooked her very carefully.

"Jazmine. Now is not the time,'' he sighed dryly, looking away because he knew all it took was for her eyes to meet his and he would be locked on her gaze. Now was not the time to be vulnerable, especially if she would witness it.

"Please. Now is the time more than anything, because now you need someone more than ever. You need _me_ more than ever," her voice was comforting to Huey and it took some of the tenseness out of his body. How could he say no? "Well not here, but sure we can talk. That's if you're not busy,'' He compromised, trying not to make that last comment sound ruder than it was intended to be.

"Thank you. Actually I've decided to stay for a week. I'll be at Wuncler Hotel. Maybe longer, that is, if I'm even wanted here. My parents are in Los Angeles with me now,'' she hinted referring to him. Her bright smile put emphases on her statement. "That's nice,'' was Huey's only other comment. Both felt akward as the silence choked them.

"How long are you staying Huey?"

"Got somewhere to be?" he smirked raising his eyebrow and staring her. He couldn't help notice the tinge of red streaks across her face. She was blushing and was well aware of the fact he saw it. "What," she questioned turning the opposite direction feeling embarrassed. "Nothing. Visiting hours are over in five minutes anyway so…" he began.

"So…what?" Jazmine innocently asked, batting her eyes. This time it was _his _turn to blush. But only for a minute because he learned to control what he showed on the surface. "Well you said you wanted to talk right? So we'll talk. We could go to my house or a diner, or something. Today or tomorrow. It doesn't matter."

"Well I've got a lot to say. It's been a rough day Freeman. Do you have time to listen?'' Jazmine raised her eyebrow, a trait she had picked up from Huey himself.

"You got time talk?'' he answered right back. The lack of sarcasm in his voice made him realize he had began to actually flirt with her. But considering where they were, he shook the thought and left his comment at that.

"Lead the way Freeman" Jazmine smiled opening the door for Huey to pass. He just shook his head and smiled, taking another look at his brother. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder as Jazmine whispered "It'll be okay. I promise." Huey just nodded as he headed out the door, Jazmine close behind him.

* * *

Well that's it. I hoped you liked it. I was a lil' rusty but the next chapter will be better. Review please! Constructed critisizm welcommed


	3. All Caught Up

Well people, I'm back! Thanks for all your reviews and help. Let me just say, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be better. I hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW. Critism is welcome. Okay...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Boondocks, and we need season 3 already!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was quiet. The room was dimly lit with ebony colored candles, and the smell of roses and champagne filled the three bedroom condo. R. Kelly's _Bump N Grind_ played in the background as the sounds of laughter and moans over rode the music.

"Oh Ceeze, your such a goofball", a blonde haired woman giggled kissing Caesar. They were on the living room floor, by the fireplace. She had long blonde hair that fell passed her shoulders, down her back, smooth cream colored skin, and had the best body, minus a huge butt. She was draped in a black nighty and black pumps.

"Yet that doesn't stop you from being with me? Cindy you know you can't live without me" Caesar smiled, slowly nibbling on her neck.

"Boy wateva', you KNOW you can't live wit'out you some Cindy! But you won't have to. I just can't wait until April 25th. Finally we'll be married," Cindy squealed. Nothing would make her happier than two months from now when she would officially be Mrs. Micheal Caesar. "Don't remind me. This wedding preperation stuff is crazy. I'm glad one of us knows what we're doing. Why can't we just have a simple wedding with just you and me?"

"Because baby," Cindy stated. "It's a chance to get together and celebrate our love with our family and friends. Besides, we need pictures to show our children", Cindy pointed out smiling. Caesar's facial expression took a 360 degree turn as he coughed uncomfortably. Cindy and Caesar had talked about children, but nothing more than whether it would be a boy or girl, and baby names.

"Ceeze, what's wrong? Are you okay", Cindy asked concerned, standing up. "Babe, do ya need some water?'' Now she was getting worried.

"Naw, Naw, I'm cool. Cindy... are you pregnant?" he asked looking her dead in her icey blue eyes, that always seemed to sparkle, even out of light. Cindy looked at the hypervenalating Caesar as her lips formed a perfect "o" . "Oh is that what this is about? No I was just saying", she assured with a smile. Seeing the sign of relief spread across his face gave her a relaxed sense again. But at the same time, it caused a hint of worry in her.

"But", she started again. "I do plan to have them. Is that a problem? I actually thought you wanted to have kids", Cindy struck back defensively. There was a hint of hurt in her voice. She had thought for sure he wanted them just as much as she did. He'd even said so himself...sorta. Now all of a sudden, the topic made him cringe. How could she possibly marry him now, if he didn't want them?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cindy calm down. Of course I wanna have kids. Especially with you. But not right now. It caught me by surprise. That's it", Caesar warmly spoke, embracing his fiance. "Then how long do we wait? What if we accidentally get them before we're ready? Then what?"she frowned, looking down.

"If that happens", he replied, cupping her chin with his hands. "We will have our blessing early I guess. I say we wait, a year tops. But if we can't, so be it. We can support our children. Hell we could have them set for the rest of there lives. We got a nice amount saved. It's crazy how good we've had it the past couple of years", they both smiled.

"Okay. You know I love you bighead", she poked, her joy once again restored. "But I love you more 'no-butt'", he laughed as they both laid on the floor just thankful of each other's presence. "We're corny but it's alright 'cuz we got it like dat. Now where were we before? Oh yeah, dis white girl was just about to show her man she knew how to ride a horse", Cindy whispered suductively as she climbed on top of Caesar.

"Oh, word", he asked slightly raising his eyebrow. That made him chuckle on the inside, thinking of how that was his bestfriend Huey's signiture move. "Word", Cindy muffled between sweet bites of his collarbone. Something didn't settle right in the pit of Caesar's stomache. He tried to brush it off, but it kept biting at him. Forcing himself to believe it was nothing, he went back to enjoying the special treatment he was receiving from Cindy.

_And lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry  
True love's a gift  
But we let it drift  
In a storm  
Every night  
I feel the angels cry_

"Hello", Cindy answered her phone, still on top of Caesar. "Damn",Caesar cursed, as his face deflated. "Cindy, come..." he started, aggrivated but was quickly shushed when her face turned to stone and she held a finger up, shushing him. "Oh My God! Is he okay? Oh my god!", Cindy shrieked. "Man I know this must be hard for his brother...yeah...he's right here. Do you need me to catch a plane down there, 'cuz I'm sure he needs support...Okay, I'll tell Caesar. Bye", Cindy hung up, dropping her phone.

"I-I can't believe this", she started crying uncontrollably. In one minute Cindy had gone from cheery to total wreck. And again Caesar had found himself in a position where he didn't know what to do. How could he possibly be a husband if he couldn't be there for his wife? "Cindy, w-what happened. Stop crying. It's gonna be okay. Just tell me what happened", he instructed holding on to her for dear life as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's Riley", she started. His face was wiped of any expression it had before. Then she proceeded on telling him the whole story. Basically all that Jazmine knew. "Damn", was all he could muster. "Well at least he's not dead. There's still time for me to at least let him know I'm sorry. We gotta get to Woodcrest asap", he said to no one in particular, his voice just above a whisper. "Okay",Cindy agreed, wiping her eyes.

"Pack our bags Cin, we're going back to Woodcrest."

* * *

Well that's it. I know it was dry but bear with me. I had to get this out the way. Next chapter will be better and soon.


	4. Umwhat's next?

Sorry it's so short. I'm suffering writers block. I reread this and I've noticed I made a few errors so here's everyone's age.

Huey-22 (He seems like a February baby)

Jazmine-22 (She seems...Spring Maybe?)

Caesar-22

Cindy-21 (but turns 22 later on in the story)

Riley-20

* * *

It brought back so many memories. This town, this street, even this house meant so much to her. How did she ever leave it? Everything was exactly the same when she left. Three years felt like a long time when you were away.

"You know", Jazmine started, taking a sip of coffee. "Out of all of us, I never thought you'd be the one to stay. What happened to the whole 'As soon as I can, I'm leaving this hellhole and never coming back' thing?" She made air quotatons to put a pointless emphasis on it.

You don't have to answer if you don't want,"she gazed in his direction.

He pondered for a moment.

"What happened to 'I love this place. It's home. I could never leave'? Funny how things work out huh?", he bit, returning the same stare and air quotes she had given with her question. Jazmine seemed unfazed by his sarcasm, as she did an slightly overdramatic sigh.

"Drama queen", he mumbled to himself.

"Listen Huey," she blinked sympathetically. "It was never my intention to leave...you, but I don't know, I guess I had to follow my path. You and I both know that I would have stayed if you gave any type of hint that you wanted me to."

"Jazmine, I really don't need your sympathy. If you are implying that by you and well, everyone else leaving, I have spent everyday since alone and pathetic, you're wrong. You should know by now that it doesn't bother me at all. I won't die because people I were fond of moved to another state to follow their dreams. If anything, I should commend you for beating the statistics. There was a low chance of you making it from the jump. The fact that you're a household name is somewhat of an acomplishment," Huey finished, yawning.

"Sleepy, huh," was her final reply, as she spent the next ten seconds picking with her nails. Deciding the silence was pushing her over the edge, she cleared her throat causing Huey's head to look towards her.

"I first met you two days after I turned ten. It was May 31st and I was at my favorite spot on the hill. I looked at you and you had hair like mine, and skin like my fathers. I thought 'maybe he understands me! Finally, someone who really knows what it's like.'"

Huey just listened. Jazmine's face was set as she continued to talk.

"I said 'Hi, it's a nice day today. why are you so sad' and you just looked at me. You snorted and said 'The government lies, cheats, and steals from us everyday. The world is coming to it's end, and yet people walk around oblivious. Today is just like any other, with a little bit more sunshine. So tell me, what the hell makes today so special?' Even though it was mean, there was something that fascinated me about you," she chuckled shaking her head.

"You know Jazmine. You're not the same naive, bashful girl you were twelve years ago. You were never dumb. If you thought that's what I had thought you were dead wrong. Yes you had no clue of the dangers around you. But in no way were you ever dumb." Huey's tone was unreadable.

"Thanks. That really means something to me," she smiled a weary smile. "You've changed to, whether you know it or not," she replied, forming a yarn now.

"What makes you say that?,'' he did that oh-so-famous eyebrow trademark.

Jazmine giggled, something that she hadn't done in awhile.

Huey looked amused and curious as he waited. "What is so funny?"

"Okay maybe you haven't changed your facial expressions, but even if you don't admit it, you've come to terms. What I mean is, you have accepted the fact that some things you can't change, and the whole world isn't entirely evil."

"Whatever," he sucked his teeth. Jazmine noticed something. He didn't do it out of sarcasm, but somewhat of a playfullness. She couldn't help the spark that returned to her emerald green eyes.

"I always told Riley, something like this would happen. He was way too smart to end up like this. I just don't get it. For awhile, he was actually doing good. Maybe I didn't do enough."

That comment took her by surprise. Riley was like a brother to her. She never passed judgement on him, and surprisingly they had good conversations often.

Jazmine, stood up, stretched and made her way over to his chair. Before he could object to her obvious pity, he found her arms wrapped around him. He wanted to pull away, but he didn't. _Mistake number one_, he thought. _Don't show vulnerability_.

How could he be assured everything would be okay when his brother was on the thin line between life and death?

"No one truly knows what comes next. But whatever happens, and I mean what I say, I'll be there Huey."

How could he possibly take her word, when she had just up and left him?

And yet...he just sat there, his mind whirling, and head spinning.

* * *

kay well please review or else I think no one cares about little old me and my non interesting story. If you read it, don't be lazy, I mean the button is right there. Thanks...updating soon. Critics are welcomed, but no flames!


	5. Not Easily broken?

Well I'm back again! Here's chapter 5. Thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far. They are really appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Darkness. That's all he saw. That's all he _felt_. It had become his companion over the years, sheltered by his own lack of self confidence and motivation. His common sense and intelligence was ridiculed by his appearance and speech. To the outside he was nothing. Just a waste of everyone's time. The world would have been much better without the creation of Riley Freeman. There was nothing better for him. He was just another young black male.

Or at least that's what _he_ thought.

Shit, if everyone was so hypnotized by society's stereotypes, someone who is easily influenced has no choice but to agree. Right?

He definitely _had_ goals. No hopes, or dreams though. Strictly goals. He knew better than to hope for something, because people who _hope_ for things just sit there waiting for it to happen. That's why he never really prayed alot. Riley knew that in order to achieve things you had to work for it. And, dreams? Why spend time dreaming on things that hasn't happened yet, when you could work towards them? That was just time wasted to him.

He could remember a time in his childhood when he secretly resented his brother. The same brother who protected, warned and encouraged him to a certain extent, made his blood boil. It made absolutely no sense to Riley how they had the exact same bloodline, yet might as well have been from two different planets.

Huey was the smart one. He had goals, and plans that everyone knew he could effortlessly achieve. Riley on the other hand, didn't know what he was going to do. It irritated him how Huey had his next move planned out, leaving Riley to make mistakes by himself. It put much unknown pressure on Riley to try to map out his future as a child just because his dumb older brother did. How fair was that?

That's exactly why he would simply shrug it off with "I wanna be a thug." It was simple. No one would dare mess with him, or ask in further questions about his future. They would shake their heads in disapproval, mumble rude comments under their breath, or figure he was a lost cause, and nothing would change that.

But they were so wrong. When he did put his mind to it, he used _strategy_. That's why it had actually began making _sense_ to become a hustler. At least to him anyway. He had the ability to use persuasion, not to mention he was good in math.

He had choices, and he had possibilities. Business man, accountant, philosopher, writer, anything. It was all about choices. Sometimes he didn't choose too wisely.

* * *

"Honey, relax. Everything's going to be okay. Just have faith", Cindy smiled through the tears threatening to escape from her eyes. They were sitting on the plane, in first class. This plane just couldn't get to Woodcrest fast enough for them. They had everything; money, fame, jewelry, cars, and clothes. Yet at the moment not one of those things mattered.

Caesar couldn't face Cindy, which is why his head remained turned to the window. Cindy was occupying the seat to his left.

So why did it feel like she was a million miles away.? Riley was just as close to Cindy as he was Caesar. They played ball together, and used to hustle the rich white kids out of money. They had a strong friendship. A bond that shouldn't have been broken. They all had their own ties to each other. They were a group of _friends_, who loved each other like _family_.

…_Family was all you had…_

And more importantly family should never turn their backs on each other. But what exactly had they done?

But was it their fault? They had simply followed their dreams. Was it fair to punish themselves for wanting to better their lives and expand their horizons?

"Caesar, I'm his friend too, ya know? I understand ya two were close, before dat lil' argument. Don't blame yo'self for any of this, okay. Riley's gonna be okay. Be strong fo' us, Ceez. I love you, and I know Riley does too."

She rubbed his back, laying her head on his shoulders. He said absolutely nothing as he watched Cindy fall asleep. She deserved it. Quite naturally she was tired from wedding preparations, to Riley, to _everything_.

He envied Cindy at the moment. She didn't feel the pressure to have to know everything. She didn't find comforting as hard as he did. And most of all, he envied her because she was sleeping so peacefully while he couldn't even keep his eyes closed for more than a couple of seconds.

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead," Jazmine yawned from the kitchen table, staring at a groggy Huey pour himself a glass of orange juice.

She was clad in a fluffy purple and white robe, with matching slippers. She looked so relaxed, as if a heavy weight had somehow been lifted. She had gotten a good night's sleep. Her hair was damp and curly, the spirals flowing gracefully down her back. Obviously, she had just gotten out of the shower. Taking a seat right next to her, Huey noticed the familiar scent of mixed berry.

Herbal Essence shampoo.

That scent used to drive him wild. He'd have the pleasure of taking in the sweet aroma every time she'd hug him.

He gulped down the remains of his glass, glancing at the mulatto once more. She looked so beautiful, with not an once of make up on. Naturally radiant skin, illuminating smile, the whole nine.

"What," she asked giving him a confused look.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

He inhaled, stifling a yawn of his own. "Nope."

"Oh,'' she exhaled. "What are you doing today?"

He shook his head, hoping all drowsiness would leave his body. Today was just an aftermath of all the surprises he'd had the day before.

"Probably just visit Riley. Besides that, nothing really. I'm off today."

Jazmine shifted in her chair. She smiled. "I know what you could do today."

"And that would be?"

"Come with me to meet Caesar and Cindy at the airport."

"It depends on… wait What," he asked in disbelief shaking his head. "Cindy and Caesar are coming back too?" Well wasn't this a surprise. Huey hated surprises. However, this was a surprise that he didn't mind.

Jazmine giggled, flipping her still slightly damp hair.

"Just get ready, silly. We have to be at Woodcrest Airport in two hours. " He looked at her before standing up, stretching.

Normal Huey would _never_ take commands.

"I'm about to get in the shower."

Normal Huey _never_ felt the need to explain himself unless _he_ felt it was necessary.

However in the past two days nothing had been normal.

The old gang was back… for now. But who knew what would happen next. Huey sure didn't. He hated surprises, but he had a feeling a lot more of them were in store for him.

* * *

Well that's it. please review already.


End file.
